Defeating the Dragon
by MeyRevived2
Summary: The Dragon of Earth finds a way to lure Kamui over to his side. Sweet sappy romance. so shoot me!. warning: Lime


Disclaimer: guess what, nope, still don't own X

A.N: a POV switching story, there's only two POVs here so you can guess who is who.

Warning: slightly limy, nothing explicit.

* * *

he aimed at my heart, or did he? Perhaps he did at first but then he simply found it impossible to kill me and, unaware of it, moved his aim. 

His hand protrudes out of my shoulder, the pain is nothing to me I swap it away from my mind.

It's his eyes that make me realize something, something I never thought about before. He's crying, asking me "why blah blah blah" with such soft eyes. Like the time a playfully caressed his face a few minutes before I killed that Hinoto slacky. The way that he gave into the touch, like a purring cat and whispered the boy's name. Does he love that boy?

An idea so amazing is forming in my mind. I still need to plan it more carefully, but for now I'll set the first trap.

I smile at him kindly and draw his hand out of my shoulder "it's alright Kamui" I smile at him so softly that he has hope in the eyes now. a moment ago they were so angry at me. That hope, that light that suddenly glimmers in his eyes is my proof that my plan has a chance to work.

I draw him into a soft hug.

he's stiff as a plastic doll in my arms. Whenever I move my hands to caress his hair or his back he jumps a little, as if preparing for a blow.

But I just hold him softly and comfort him.

He starts crying in my arms like a baby, sobs are shaking his slim delicate frame. He's hugging me back, the fool. He stepped into my first trap and it clamps on him, from here he'll start stumbling.

Yes, I'll beat the dragon before he's awakened. I'll make him switch side with love's power.

* * *

Beast tells me the Seals are having a little picnic in Ueno park. I shouldn't bother sending Seishiro there, despite the fact that in some spot it is his territory. No, I won't let him be distracted by playing around with his interest amongst them; it's my turn to do that. It's my time to set the second trap. 

I walk on the edge of the woody bit of the park overlooking the picnic area. They sit on a blanket and have a little brunch. Aren't they just sugar coated bunch of lovely genkies, I could throw up.

But I have better things to do, I walk to a spot where the trees hide me from the rest of the Seals enough but allow me to be visible to Kamui.

As he sits there and eats quietly I can see he's still a bit confused. There's something still melancholic about him, but something in him is happy and feeling better. It's the hug I gave him last time; it's melting away at his sadness and fills him with hope and love.

Yes, I intend to use that love to bring him over.

I send in a little mental message, wordless and hardly notable, but he gets it.

His head shots upwards to where I stand. He sees me, I can almost see him jump to his feet genkily and squeaks with joy. He doesn't really. something in him tells me that he's battling to repress such a reaction. I smile at him that soft smile that melted him last time and beckon him wordlessly.

Good puppy, he gets to his feet and mumbles some excuse to his comrades, then runs off to where I stand. I walk a few more steps into the thickness of the woods where surely no one will see us.

I have to let him loose a little bit now. He knows what to do in this situation, the youth I took my body from. I bound him well and restricted all control of his body from him.

The feelings he has for Kamui are of use to me now; if I let him loose and take the words he wants to say to Kamui then I can better near the boy into the trap. If I'll let him loose and have his way with Kamui, just a little bit and under my heavy observation, then surely the boy will fall to the second trap.

He walks over to me, standing in front of me with questions in his eyes. What do I want from him? Is this some sort of a game? Is there some Kekkai here to destroy that I came to be here? Why are we meeting in the middle of this little forest? Why are you looking at me like that? What's going on?…..Fuma?

He doesn't mouth these questions, but I can read them from him like he was.

"Kamui…." The youth just wants to hold him, to protect him according to some silly promise they made when they were little. This will be useful, so I let him do that.

My arms are flung forward, my face takes a miserable mercy seeking expression, my eyes fill with tears, I ask him for a hug.

He runs into my arms and clings to me like I'm his savior. He cries in my arms with happiness, yes! That's prefect, he'll surely fall for this trap.

The youth wants to do more, I'll let him, of course, for this is the very essence of my second trap. My hand raises the boy's chin to look into my eyes, he's so happy because he thinks he's getting his Fuma back. "Kamui" my voice comes out stuffed with such thick emotions, so much love and longing.

The boy reacts to that immediately and smiles a little smile. What's in the voice that came out of my mouth is in his eyes, he'll surely fall for my trap.

Then my body bends a bit and kisses the boy on his lips, drawing him into a deep emotional kiss. Against my chest I can feel the boy' heart speeding up, I feel the arms around me stiffen then loosen up.

Yes, loosen up, believe me I'm your Fuma and I'm kissing you, you know I love you, you want to stop this battle don't you? You want it to be like in those happy days years ago where there were no dreaming princesses at bottoms of buildings, no priests and hidden shire maidens, no sakurazukamoris to upset you. You want to play with me like a little child again, you want me to care for you when you're wounded and hold you babbling about our promise like in the days before your aunt gave birth to a sword. Yes, forget what happened after that, forget the long haired girl who's name means 'little bird', forget whatever it is you felt for her and never managed to take out. It's me you're kissing now and I can feel you through the control I gave the youth, the way you kiss me back without fear anymore, the love that flows through your moves.

You've fallen for my second trap and now both your legs are clamped. Now you waddle around wounded. soon you'll fall. When you'll meet my third trap, you will surely fall and the Battle will be mine!

The boy stumbles back to his friends bewildered, he sneaks a peek at me just before he leaves the forest edge. His cheeks are flushed, his heart is racing, his hands are shaking and his mind is a blur, lovely!

* * *

He let me take control of my body! hah! That sounds funny doesn't it? A man happy about having control over his _own_ body. The craziness of this Battle of the Apocalypse, it gets me every time… 

Perhaps I did the wrong thing, perhaps I should have warned him, told him of that evil thing's plan to change him. But I couldn't, I love Kamui too much!

When I had the chance, all I wanted to do was to hold him and protect him. Then he urged me to move on, to kiss Kamui, to set the second trap. I refused, I wouldn't let this evil plan come to be, I would not!

So he took control over my body again and kissed Kamui for me, then tempted me to replace him…..

He plans to seduce Kamui, to get him to a point when pleasure messes with his logical thinking, ask him to join him at the Dragons of Earth as a Harbinger. Then when Kamui says no he'll play with him until the pleasure will drive him to say yes, it's obvious he'll make it. As a reward he'll give Kamui his release to seal off the deal in Kamui' head as 'good'.

Then he'll take Kamui with him and the Harbingers will pound the Seals to the ground. When the Battle will occur the Dragon will probably have Kamui in the most unprotected and vulnerable position then kill him off.

I heard him plan it to the last detail. Kamui! Watch out! Please!

But something that happened when he was kissing Kamui and offered me to replace him confuses me.

I didn't answer yet, I was still thinking what a bastard the Dragon is when something strange happened. We could both feel Kamui kissing back, the sensations one of us feels the other feels as well whether they'd be pain of pleasure. I felt Kamui's arms wrap more forcefully around me with the might of his love, I felt the kiss becoming more emotional, I felt the gentle body against mine.

Then I was swapped into control of my body, without his permission, without willing myself into it. I was suddenly me, standing alone in the woods kissing Kamui, no Dragon no nothing!

I stopped the kiss and wanted to say something to Kamui, warn him, do something! And the Dragon snapped out of his shock at what just happened and took over again, forcefully, and brutally. "I love you Kamui, remember that" he says and I begin to weep.

* * *

Apparently my actions were talked about amongst the Seals, or at least told to one of them. I watched my poor Harbinger at Rainbow Bridge forced to stop the fight. 

"I know you love me Seishiro, stop pretending would you" that impudent Seal said and smiled kindly.

I watched the Sakurazukamori stare at me bewildered, looking for advice and help when the Seal walked over to him and harmlessly hugged him.

"don't……be…..silly…..Suraru-kun….." perhaps he shouldn't have called him like that. It encouraged the young man to kiss him. That's when my Harbinger was gone, and a Seal was gone too.

Strange.

A few nights afterwards I slip into the room where Kamui is sleeping to set my third trap. He'll surely fall for this one, like he did with the previous two.

He's asleep on his bed, his pajama, like all garments that aren't tailored especially for him, is like a bag over his slim body.

I slither into his bed, I won't let that youth take over my body this time though I bet he might try to stop me, I don't care!

He wakes up, notices me in his bed "Fuma!" he says.

"shhhh" I place a finger on his lips, he's shocked. I replace the finger with my lips and pull him back down to the bed, I lay on top of him, placing myself as he allows me to. this is going to be easy.

The youth awakens. A battle starts within for control. As I kiss Kamui's skin, as I remove his clothes, as he removes mine, the battle goes on. I never knew this youth had such power, it's a hard fight.

Kamui is something so far away as we battle that I almost lose track of what I'm doing. This is bad, as I'm busy fighting him he takes control of my actions and a few things I wish to do especially are taken away from me.

this youth does basically what I want to do but whenever I try to say something he stops me and we fight. All along this time our bodies, me and Kamui are moving on the bed, nearing the act itself.

Within the battle still rolls on as Kamui squirms under us, gasping and moaning. "Kamui" the youth manages to say when he takes over for a split second, I deny him that a second later but the boy is obviously affected.

He grabs my back powerfully as I enter him. he chokes down the pain, what's this petty little nuisance to what I caused him so far?

Once inside the youth is somehow most affected by the sensations we both feel, he's becoming dangerously powerful. Suddenly the cold horror of a realization that I might not win this battle hits me.

* * *

Kamui holds me so tightly as I move within him, he's enjoying this. He's whispering my name and the love in his voice makes me stronger, makes me able to defy this monster that took over my body. 

At the moment when our bodies become one I finely win, I feel it with the waves of the pleasure that he is defeated.

I collapse on Kamui who's struggling to control his breath, I almost squeeze him in an embrace. "Kamui….I won, I won! I kicked him out, he's gone!".

He's confused, he doesn't understand what I'm talking about. I don't need him to, not now anyways after this, I'll tell him later. Now I just hold him and cry.

* * *

Fuma's holding me. He began crying some time ago. I just hold him there… 

We're naked, in my bed, after sex, now Fuma is crying? What's going on?

If someone will hear Fuma cry they're going to think I'm crying again and walk in here worried about me. What will they think when they'll find us like that!

And Fuma, why is he crying? When I met him the last couple of times it seemed that he was constantly changing from pure evil to something soft and warm, almost miserable.

Maybe Fuma has a split personality? Now what? I let myself be swapped to this condition by a mentally ill man?

NO! I don't want to think about it, with what I've just done with Fuma…it was so beautiful and true I don't want to find such a degrading explanation to it….no…please….

"Fuma….?" I whisper, trying not to make more noises that might alarm anyone from the outside. He looks into my eyes, his are so happy and loving…and tearful….it makes me feel warm to see him so…..not evil anymore.

"what's going on? Why are you crying? What do you mean you've won…. what…. what's going on, Fuma?"

he smiles at me, it makes my heart jump in my chest, he's holding me even tighter.

I can feel he's ready for another round…I….kind of too but…..oh why can't I just give into it, damn whatever reason it is that makes him be the way he is again! he loves me, he doesn't run around hurting me or other people, not breaking any more Kekkais. Why should I dig for answers if I might dig up something ugly?

He starts kissing my neck and kisses all the way to my lips. For some time we share a long passionate deep kiss and I melt in his arms. Screw explanations!

* * *

poor Kamui, I see him torn from the inside with suspicious and fears. That bastard of a dragon has hurt him so bad he can't trust me anymore. 

but I….I can't tell him yet, I don't want to start explaining all the stuff about the Dragon' plans, about what happened with the traps, what happened when we made love.

We made love…….I wasn't completely focused in that at the time….I want to do it again and this time give it my full attention.

Kamui, I love you, trust me, I'll tell you later. He gives into my touch, my hunger rises. I just want to have that moment again with him, that moment when we united the three of us: Kamui, me and my body.

Suddenly he stiffens; he's listening to what's going on outside the room. I can hear people walking outside this room, running around mumbling things. I try to concentrate on what they say but I can't be bothered. I start kissing down his collar bone, his skin is so soft….. I'm becoming addicted to him.

* * *

goddamn it I know they can hear something of what's happening in here, they're starting to run around outside the room, I hear them mumbling something and I try to concentrate on what they're saying. 

It's hard to do that when Fuma starts kissing me again, there's something possessive about his kisses, something….he slides into me again, this is starting to frighten me

Perhaps it's a game, perhaps it's a trap….why…he's hurting me!

"Fuma, stop it!"

* * *

"stop it? Why! Kamui after all this time, after all I've been through, you tell me to stop it!" 

He looks at me shocked, anger is added to his beautiful mauve eyes. "everything that happened to YOU!" he hisses at me.

STUPID! I'm so stupid! So damn stupid! I let my stupid lust ruin this moment, why am I so stupid!

"Kamui….." I get off of him and lay by him, his eyes are a little less angry but a little more frightened. With one hand I still caress his face and move to play with his silky hair.

"Kamui…..the Dragon, the Dragon of Earth that is, he possessed my body the moment you made your choice to become a Dragon of Heaven. I was still inside him but he had control over my body. I could see everything he was doing, to you, to other people….it tore my heart out."

Kamui' eyes widen, I know he feels a lot better now, there's hope in his eyes.

"then when you hit him at the shoulder he had this idea to use the fact that you love me and seduce you to our side"

the hope is gone and suspicion take it's place. God damn it, will I ever be trusted again!

"he started setting these traps for you, hugging you to see if you minded, kissing you to see if you gave in. when I came to you today he was supposed to please you to a point when you couldn't say no and he'd make you promise to join the Dragons of Earth.

"but something happened when we first kissed, it's like….something….my love….I don't know but…something pulled me back into control over my body without his permission, without me even trying to take over.

"that gave me hope, it gave me strength….that and the fact that I knew, I felt, that you loved me. I love you too, Kamui"

I hold him in my arms again. from here on I explain him without looking into his eyes, I can't handle the switching from believe to suspicion, it's tearing my heart out.

* * *

Deep into the night we're laying in our bed. Fuma' already asleep but I can't sleep. I have to think about it again. 

I can't believe it….which part of it I still don't know.

Every fact, every new thing, is too big and wonderful to full comprehend. I'm so used to have a big painful bang on the head whenever I find happiness that I'm just looking for the glitch, the wrong thing to spoil this new bliss.

When we were children, in those golden days when we used to play in Fuma's family shrine Saya died and I had to move away.

When I somehow managed to find a place in Okinawa and some sort of something to do in life my mother died….

When I returned to Tokyo and to Fuma my aunt gave birth to the sword and……

But it's all over now isn't it? There's no Dragon of Earth and there's no battle….

it's all over……and…..I'm……happy……

(end)


End file.
